Brother Of Voldemort
by LycanFur
Summary: Percy left to England because no one cared about him. He found a new world that he thought was just a tale. Also he found that his half-brother was an evil villain in this magical world. He had to talk with Voldemort and convince him out of the evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. I brought this story from Wattpad, because I have been using for a while now and want to share some of the fanfics I have written. I do not own PJO or HP. This story is written for fun and I have no intenton in gaining anything comerccial from it.**

* * *

Percy was walking through the hatefulness of his friends. People saw him as a bad luck bringer. It started a few days ago, when people started acting cruelly to him.

He went to Big House to say his last word before going. Chiron was in his wheelchair and was playing a pac-man "Uh...Chiron" Percy said in a quiet voice.

"Hm?" Chiron said with a teacher kindness in his voice "What is it Percy?"

"I'm leaving this camp now"

Chiron immediately turned to Percy, ignoring the pac-man instantly "Why?" Chiron asked.

Percy sighed in depression "No one cares about me anymore. I better leave than being more depressive here" He said.

Chiron nodded in understanding, knowing that there was nothing he could do to prevent his apprentice "Then, I wish you good luck, child. You are one of my greatest students and I hoped we meet again some days" Chiron said.

Percy nodded and went out of the big house, going to the Thalia's tree, saying goodbye to Peleus. He hook a last glance of his used-be-home "Goodbye...everyone"

It started to rain when he walked through the street. He looked up at the sky and shouted a thank to the God of Sky sarcastically.

He arrived at New York with no monster ambushes, which was a good luck. See? He wasn't that bad. People in the camp were being paranoid even more than Zeus himself. But maybe...leaving was the best thing for his friends, they didn't have to worry about him anymore. He could always go to Camp Jupiter but he chose not to.

He arrived at his mother's apartment in the evening. He took a deep breath before knocking at the door "Mom?!" He shouted, hoping his mother could hear him.

"Percy?" His mom opened a door and then she squeezed the life out of him "Percy! Thanks, God. I missed you so much"

He hugged her back "Y-yeah mom. I'm sorry that I have gone too long" He said, smiling sadly.

Then Percy heard the baby's cries from his room "Who's that?"

"Oh Percy. While you're gone...Paul and I married" She said, blushing.

Percy smiled but it fell instantly. He realized that he would just attach the monsters here. It wasn't safe for his mother's family. He should go somewhere else. He had to protect his family by leaving them "Then...Congratulations to you and...I shouldn't be here. I should leave now" Percy said.

"What?!"

"Sally. Who's that?" Paul came out with a baby in his embrace "Perce?!"

"Yeah Paul. It's me" Percy said, looking at the baby " _I shouldn't be here" He thought._

"Well, come on. Hold your brother!" Paul said, excited.

 _"_ Thanks. But no" Percy said, shaking his head "I shouldn't be here. You guys would be unsafe"

 _"_ Percy! Where did you get that idea?" Sally asked, frowning at Son of Poseidon.

 _"_ I'm a Demigod, remember?" Percy said "I attract monsters and that's final. I'm going"

"Percy..." Sally trailed off.

"Tell my baby brother that he has a big bro" Percy said, smiling at his baby brother then turned to his mother "Thank you for everything, mom. You're the most wonderful person in the world" Then he turn to Paul "Paul. You better raise my brother properly. Do not drag him into my world"

"I will, Perce" Paul said, nodding in understanding.

"Goodbye. Mom, Paul" Percy said, shutting the apartment door.

He went to Montauk beach and went to his father's palace. Poseidon was surprised to see him out of the camp and without Annabeth. Percy told his father what had happened lately and he also told his father about his mother. Poseidon recommended his son to stay at the palace but Percy decided against it, because of the ancient law. He stayed there a night before deciding. Next day he decided to go to England for a start of his new life. He got some(large amount) money to pay for a house and some Drachmas to but some furniture and some dependent things in his life and he got an olympian phone which _almost_ didn't send off the Demigod radar. Still...he had a year until he could work legally. He was seven teen after all.

"Um..May you send me there?" Percy asked his father politely. And his father did send him to England.

Percy appeared on the street which each sides had houses and there was an on sale house between the inherited ones. It was still a dark morning where he came from, but here the sun was peaking out of the ground.

He decided to risk using a phone that his father gave him to call the seller of this house. He got into a few conversations with the seller but he was sure he got that house.

He waited until the seller came and he had to sign a few contract and took a few misty tricks to convince the seller that he was twenty, to let him own the house and to leave him alone forever. The seller took the money and went away without saying a word.

He went into _his_ house and saw that it was already emptied. It was a single floor house. A living room was the center of his house and there was a half-dining half-kitchen room on the left and a window door to the lawn on the right. The door ahead of him was obviously a bedroom.

He opened his olympian phone and opened Olympus Housing. He ordered some furniture and Hermes suddenly appeared with Percy's furniture set in their places "Two thousand- Perseus?" Hermes gaped.

"Yep. It's me" Percy said, looking around the room that used to be empty "I somehow move here and live on my own now"

"You're just seventeen" Hermes pointed out accusingly.

"The mist helped a lot" Percy said, shrugging "So, what's the cost?"

"Two thousand three hundred And forty nine Drachmas. Discounts included" Hermes said and a mountain of Drachma coins on the coffee table.

"Thank you for using our service!" Hermes said and went away with the coins, leaving Percy dumbfounded.

Percy snorted "That went well. And now...a new start"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was sure he never had a neighbor before but he didn't think this family was a normal neighbor. They had two boys that looked a very bit identical and the father was the fattest of the family while his son named Dudley was the second fattest. And his other son named Harry was a scrawny boy and Dudley seemed to like teasing him with some weird words like wizards or something like that. Well...Percy heard it because his room was beside their dining room.

And now, there...Mrs. Dursley, knocking at his door "Anybody home?!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Percy replied, placing his Greek-translated Math book on his coffee table. He opened the door and saw Mrs. Dursley smiling at him.

"Hello, young man. I saw that you're my neighbor now. Do you live here alone?" Mrs. Dursley said "Why don't you go to school? Oh and what is your name. Mine is Petunia Dursley"

"Uh...I live alone. And I have Dyslexia, so I can't go to school" Percy said "And my name is Percy Jackson. I'm from America"

"That's so awful! How do you learn then?" Mrs. Dursley continued asking as she looked at him with a pitiful eyes.

Percy scratched his cheek "Uh...how about...you come in first? It seems inconvenient out here" Percy said, mentioning his neighbor into his house and she gladly accepted it.

"You own all of this?" Mrs. Dursley asked as she sat on a comfortable couch, looking around his house.

"Well. I got some friends, working with these. And about the question that you asked" Percy picked up a Greek-translated Math book that he left on the coffee table "I can only read Greek, so I learn most of subjects in Greek"

"Why Greek?" She continued asking him. That made Percy felt a bit uneasy.

"My father is Greek, maybe that's the reason. Also I have ADHD. I couldn't stay still for too long" Percy said, smiling a bit.

"That's pitiful. Your life must be tough, but he's not like that Potter child anyway" Percy could hear the last sentence even if it was said quietly. Potter child? Who would name their kid like that?

"Who is Potter child?" Percy blurted out, not knowing that he was overstepping something.

"Oh he is my _nephew_ , living with me now" She said in a hateful tone clearly, not avoiding anything.

"That scrawny tiny boy...or the bigger boy?" Percy asked even if he had known that already.

"The small one is Harry Potter, that freak of a child" She said bluntly "My sister and her good-for-nothing husband died and he had been with me since he was a baby"

Both parents died when he was a baby? And this woman still treated him as such a sideline? Wasn't that too harsh for him? "So...you didn't adopt him legally?" Percy asked.

"No I didn't" She said "I don't even have his birth certificate. He is my sister's son after all"

That poor boy.. He must be alone all the time...just like me in the past... Percy thought "How can he go to school then?" Percy asked.

"He goes to...this freak of a school where children like him go to" Now she was avoiding something. Percy noticed the quieter tone in her voice. Then before he could ask what the school's name was, she said quickly "Oh look! I have to go back now, or my little Dursley will be hungry!" With that she ran out of his house.

"Harry Potter?" Percy murmured looking through his window, starring at the boy's window where he could obviously see that boy. He was writing something and when he finished, he put that paper in a letter and handled it to the white owl before letting it go out of his room.

"Using owl as a deliver...such interesting boy..." Percy said, turning away from the window, going back to his study.

He needed to know this boy more.

Percy was reading through his History Book when his door was knocked. He opened the door and saw and her son and also Harry Potter, the boy who Percy spied.

"Hello, Percy!" greeted.

"Hello, and..." Percy eyes at the two boys "Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter" He finished and caught the wincing of Harry.

"Can I leave these two with you? I have to go to post office. You can bring them out" She said.

Percy raised his brows then glance at Harry. He wanted to know about this boy more so he said "Sure"

"That's great! Now you two, behave!" With she pushed the two boys into his house and walked away quickly.

Percy looked at the two boys and smiled "Hello there. I'm Percy Jackson, your neighbor" He introduced himself.

"You look like you're twenty...how old are you" Harry asked and Dudley gave him a look.

"I'm twenty-two" Percy lied but it could be covered up by his appearance. He did look like a twenty, because of the things he had done in the past.

"Well, well. What do you want to do then?" Percy asked, grinning kindly at the two boys.

"I was just going to meet my friend at the playground" Dudley said, shrugging.

Percy looked at Harry "Uh...I don't have anything in my mind right now" Harry said.

"Alright then,You can go playing with your friends while I'm dealing with Harry" Percy said and Dudley walked out and Harry followed him. Percy had to lock his house first then caught up with the two.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the playground. Dudley went away with his friends, probably finding someone to bully. Harry sat on a swing, looking at the mother and her child playing with each other, cherishing with love and care. Percy noticed the longing in Harry's eyes and knew exactly what the boy wanted.

"It must be very hard for you. Not having a parents" Percy said, looking pitifully at Harry.

Harry sighed "It is...But I still have my friends though. They go to the same school with me and that school is more like a home for me. I went there every winter" He said, smiling as he mentioned his friends "And you?"

"And me what?" Percy asked.

"What about you. How comes you live alone here" Harry asked, still starring at the parent and child.

"At my former home, USA, I used to be loved and cared for but then friends started hating me, calling me a bad luck bringer or something like that. I went back to my mother and found that she had a child with my stepdad. I didn't want to be around them because I would just cause troubles, so I went to my father's place and got some money from him and move here an live on my own" Percy said.

"Why don't you live with your father then?" Harry asked, confused.

"I want to, but I can't. His job wouldn't let him be with me and I can't be with him" Percy said. He really wished that there was no ancient rules, if not, he would be living with he father now.

"Then why came to England? There were more better places" Harry said.

"Too much troubles in America. And I have been wanting to be in England for a long time" Percy said, smiling proudly.

"I see..." Harry said.

Now the mother and her child had stopped playing and walked away. Harry was still starring at the swirling wheel. Then Dudley came back with his friends.

"You bullied a ten years old again?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because she is weak, crying and running back to her mommy" Dudley cooed in a mocking tone and his goons laughed.

"You're a coward" Harry said then Dudley and his goons stopped laughing.

"What did you just say?" Dudley said angrily. Then with a flash of mischief in his eyes he said "Where is your mommy Potter? Where is she?"

"Dudley, don't" Percy said but he didn't stop.

"I bet your mother was just a coward like you" Dudley said and his goons laughed again.

Percy looked at the situation. Harry pulled out a stick and pointed it under Dudley's chin. His goons laughed but Dudley had a face of horror plastered right on his face.

Percy was confused. Dudley was afraid of a stick? Whatever...he had to calm this down before someone got hurt "Guys. Let's calm this down, shall we?" Percy said.

The sky got darker quickly. Too quick for nature. Something was not normal here... Percy looked around, hand reaching for Riptide in his pocket. Dudley's friend had run away already.

Dudley looked at the sky then turned to Harry "What are you doing Potter...?" Dudley said, fears in his voice.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry retorted, defending himself.

Percy calmed down first and noticed that the dark clouds had formed "Come on, it's going to rain soon" He said.

They ran to the shelter which was a narrow tunnel. Harry looked the most panicked and that gave Percy a suspicious. Harry was looking at the forming ice. Wait...ice formed when it rained in England? Percy knew that there was no way in bloody Hades that ice could form when it rained. The temperature has to be lower.

Then Percy felt something coming toward them, mostly Harry. With a protective instinct, Percy jumped to blocked the whatever-was-coming-at-Harry thing. Last thing he could remember was a waering-rags-faceless creature pinned Harry on the wall and a feeling of puking in his gut then he lost his consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke up to the yelling of people which was really unpleasant to his ears. He groaned as his head hurt like there was no tomorrow. He sat up and tried to focus his vision which returned in a seconds. He looked around to only found a lacked of light room and two people arguing over something.

"Oh Merlin...What will the lord say when he comes back?!" A person panicked. Percy raised his eyes at the word 'Lord'.

"Please tell me you didn't call him here" Another person said in fearful voice.

"I did..." With that the person got slapped by another person.

"You bloody stupid trash!"

Percy decoded to interrupt by fake coughing "Can you two tell me where I am?" He said politely. Maybe this two helped him...or actually kidnapped him.

"Stop talking! Muggle!" Another person yelled at Percy and went back to scolding.

Percy was going retort when he felt shivers running down his spine. Something powerful was coming this way. He grabbed his pen and uncapped it, not caring if those two people could see Riptide or not "Bloody hell! Where and when you got a sword!?" Those two brought out sticks...again...what were this people...threatening the others by sticks.

"Look, I don't have time with you and your stupid twigs that you're pointing at me" Percy said, annoyed by these people already "Are you guys...some kind of a gang? Because I have to make sure I tell the police right and correct"

"How dare you-"

The shadow formed and there was a noseless man stood there. Now Percy thought that it wasn't normal now. He had his sword at the noseless man neck already "Okay...I'm tired of this. Tell me where I am. Now" Percy demanded.

Now Percy had many twigs, pointing at him "Guys, I don't think some twigs will harm me" Percy rolled his eyes.

"How dare you. Having a sword at the Dark Lord's throat" One of the people shouted " _Avada Cravada!_ "

Percy felt pain and lost his balance for a second. He kneeled down and his breathe hitched. It was the next thirty seconds when the pain subsided "What's that?" He asked.

"Unbelievable.. The spell should have killed you already" The noseless man said hoarsely "You're not a wizard. What are you?"

Percy stood up "Not your business" Percy snapped.

"Then we have to force it out of you then. _Petrificus Totalus_ " Noseless said and Percy's body stopped moving completely.

"What..?" Percy tried to move but only to know that he couldn't do anything "What have you done!"

"Interesting...You can even speak when this spell is on you" Noseless's eyes turned white and Percy felt something trying to dig into his head. That Noseless man was trying to screw his mind but Percy had a strong wall. The noseless stopped and said "Interesting... Keep him in the basement. We will talk with you later. And you two..." Noseless looked at the two that kidnapped Percy here.

Percy was carried away before he could see what happened next. But he was sure he heard painful screaming.

"Wait. I have to wait like this?" Percy asked, his body was still paralyzed and he would go crazy if he had to wait without doing something.

"Yes" The one that brought him here replied simply and threw him to the ground before shutting whatever was there because Percy saw no door.

It was a long while when the same one that brought him here came into the room with wherever-that-door-came-from. Percy had already had a few conclusions about all this craziness he was facing. They wielded sticks and they shouted some weird sentences then unnatural things happened. They were probably wizards. There were Greek Gods, Roman Gods and even Egyptian Gods already. And there were Magician and they did the same thing like this to do some unnatural things, so...why couldn't wizard exist?

Anyway..back to the story. Percy was now carried into a room with a chair then he was chained to it.

Noseless was also there, loking at him with evil and interested look, like Percy was a valuable gem or something "What are you...?" Noseless said hoarsely again.

"I said that it wasn't your business" Percy said tonelessly.

Noseless scowled and gestured at a witch that had curly hair and said "Bring out the truth potions"

Next thirty seconds, there was two bottle of liquid in Noseless's witch's hands "What are those?" Percy asked.

"Truth potion, make people's mouths be honest and truthful" The curly-hair witch replied him.

So they are forcing it out of me this way?... Percy thought. He scowled "Like I would drink it"

"You have to or I will kill you"

"I have heard that, like...thousand times already" Percy said in a duh tone and secretly made the liquid in the bottles evaporated "And there is no liquid in those bottles, idiots"

The witch looked at the bottle and really saw it empty "What have you done?!" She brought out a stick but Noseless raise his hand to stop her. He gesture her to leave and she obeyed. Then Noseless turned back to Percy.

"You can control water and liquid" Noseless eyed him accusingly "Son of Poseidon, are you not?"

Percy eyes widened "How can you...know...?" His mind was no longer thinking of anything.

"I'm Tom Riddle. Son of Poseidon too" Tom said "I was titled Voldemort for what I did"

Percy jaws dropped but recover quickly "Okay..okay..can you pleased unchained me, brother" He asked politely.

"Why were you with Harry Potter" Tom asked, ignoring Percy's request.

"Harry? I'm his neighbor. I have recently moved into that village. I have bern spying on him for a while now and I guess that you people are wizards or witches because the stick wielding and saying weird words" Percy said "Now it's time to unchain me, because I will go crazy if I stay in the same position too long!"

Tom flicked his stick and the chain disappeared. Percy sighed and stood before stretching "Firstly, It's not stick. It's called wand. Secondly, I know you wish to ask me many things" Tom said.

"Okay...you're my half brother. And...You're a wizard...and...Your name is Tom Riddle or known as Voldemort for what you did and also you have many followers" Percy said "Now... I'm asking you"

"Why is your face like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Before the long talk, they sat on a long table. This place looked luxurious and royal. It was probably Royal family's mansion. Tom told Percy about why he had a face like that and what had he done in the past. Percy was terrified about those things that Tom had done but he couldn't hate his half-brother. Now Percy was think about himself killing monster in the past. How terrible had him been? If the role was switched, he wouldn't know what could he become. How agony was that, to be in Tartarus every time you were killed. Even with one travel, Percy almost went crazy. But the monsters had gone through that almost million times already. No doubt that most of them were insane.

Tom had revealed his plan about eliminating those wizards and witches who weren't pure blood and the Potter boy had to be killed. Tom had offered Percy a place in his army and Percy was hesitated to decide.

"As long as you don't go messing with Mythology worlds. I can help you with that but I'm not a killing type" Percy knew he made a bad decision but he had learned to be selfish and Tom was his demigod brother after all.

"Let's make an unbreakable vows" Tom suggested "If one of us broke the vow, both of us died"

"Okay. But we are to swear it on Styx river too" Percy said "It's only fair like this"

"Fair enough"

They made an unbreakable vows to themselves, that Percy would give Tom helps every time he was needed, but no killing, and Tom was to not mess with Mythical worlds. Also they made a vows to the Styx.

"We're not taking any move now, you can do whatever you want" Tom said. Percy nodded and looked at Tom up and down, wondering why hadn't he killed Harry already, he was a son of the God of sea!

"Hey wait. Do you have demigod power? Because I can feel only faint amount of it radiating from you" Percy asked.

"I have to choose one choice" Tom replied "Wizard or Demigod. And I chose Wizard"

Percy was still a bit confused but he didn't ask further. He wondered if Poseidon had ever visited Tom before, because Tom old him that he used to be in an Orphanage and never knew who his parents were. Percy took a pity of his brother. He must be so lonely and hopeless that he chose the wrong path of his life.

Tom walked away to somewhere else, leaving Percy in a room alone. Percy went to find a place where he could make rainbow and he eventually found it. He was in the back of the manor and there was an old fountain but there was still water and there was sunlight. He grabbed a coin from he pocket and tossed it into the fountain "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, please do me a favor and show me Poseidon, Atlantis"

The mist formed and there was Poseidon, sitting on a throne, tapping a tablet...underwater "Dad?" Percy called.

Poseidon looked up and saw Percy "Percy" He said "I'm glad you called, so what's the problem?"

Percy cleared his throat "Today, I met another Demigod. He told me that he was also a wizard" Percy said.

"The wizarding world. Hecate's pet world. She blessed some mortals centuries ago and they continued their blessing through the magic they put in this world" Poseidon said and Percy nodded.

"Also. He told me that he was your son" Percy said.

"Can I have a name"

"Tom Riddle was his name. And he was known as a dark lord Voldemort in wizarding world. I talked with him a while and he seemed to trust me. We made an unbreakable vow that I would help him whenever I was needed and he was to not mess with Mythology worlds. And I also made him vowed on Styx" Percy said "What should I do.. He's my brother and I don't want to see him evil"

Poseidon sighed "He is my son but I never paid him a single visit because of the different world. You are an only chance to bring him back now. You should slowly convince him out of the dark path"

"Do you think if he still has a heart to do that? I meant, what if I fail? What if it isn't a dark force or magic that controls him? What if it is his decision to be evil willingly? I can't deal losing my loyalty on another person, Dad. It will eventually break me...Hera was right, someday...my fetal flaw will be the end of me" Percy said, having his hand on his forehead.

Poseidon smiled a bit "Don't worry, Son. I know you are strong and I'll help you if you fail"

Percy smiled too but it was sadly "Thanks for having my back Dad" He said "I should go now, good bye"

"Goodbye Son" Poseidon said and Percy wiped the mist.

Percy sighed at the fountain before walking back to the manor and found the witch that was with Tom.

"Hi" Percy trailed off his word, looking at the witch who was looking at him with this oh so surprised look.

"You are Dark Lord's brother" She stated, looking at him, not blinking her eyes.

"Yes" Percy said, shrugging as he said that. He couldn't really found any honor in that fact.

"And you used sword" She stated again, this time, accusingly "Aren't you supposed to use wand?"

"Look. I don't even know anything about Wizarding world until some of yours goons kidnapped me and you expected me to use wand?" Percy raised his brows at her "Well I'm free now and I will be very appreciated, if you leave me alone"

With that, she glared at him before walking away with a whiny voice like a girl that wasn't successful in flirting her crush.

"Hmm...wand?" Percy muttered "Let's see what I can do about that"


End file.
